Song
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Promptis AU in which Prompto fills Noctis' world with song. Noct's lifelong friend confides in him about his fears, Noctis oblivious to his feelings all the while.


Author's Note: Budding Promptis. Boy Band AU in which the Sailor Scouts of Lucis really are in a band, Prompto being the lead singer. Noct's the guitarist, Ignis is on drums and Gladio's another guitarist. Prompto's got surreal magic that erupts whenever he's under an immense amount of stress, overtaking everyone in its radius. The chocobo's stuck on believing he's pure evil, while the others believe something entirely different.

Noct and his Scouts start out taking jobs to promote their band, but eventually end up on an epic destiny that has Prompto at the center. Noct's still linked to divine, ancient powers but isn't a prince. Luna's still an Oracle but has a different fate. He and Lunafreya are lifelong friends, the latter adoring Noct like a baby brother. Luna's in love with a kind-hearted young woman.

Just a oneshot I outlined last month, and couldn't get out of my mind. Enjoy, and thank you for being here!

* * *

"Something's up with me, Noct. Something's really, _really_ up. Can't put my finger on it, but something's definitely up."

He shook his head with a smile, exuding the warmth that came from a thousand precious memories. As the rain continued to fall, dusting Altissia in a glow borne within fairy tales, Noctis surrendered. It was, after all, impossible to untangle the infinite riddle that was Prompto's imagination. So there he sat, in the presence of a vast galaxy yet again, in awe of the shapes, sizes and colors the universe took on whenever it was seen through Prompto's eyes. "Nothing's wrong with you, dummy," he told his pacing band mate, memories giving his eyes an affectionate glow. He ruffled the anxious singer's hair, beaming from ear to ear.

"Calm down. You're just psyched about tomorrow's performance, that's all. And you know what happens when you get all riled up. Over _anything._ You puff your feathers out and-"

Prompto ended yet another round of references to him being a chocobo, not at all in favor of infusing cheer into an unfolding nightmare. Fear had fused with excitement, giving him no quarter as he wished to remain still, still in the warm, familiar room he shared with Noctis. "Not funny, you big jerk," he growled, shoving the guitarist away from him. Rose red flames penetrated his cheeks as he backed away, hands balled into fists, face emitting a synthesis of panic, frustration and embarrassment.

"Things got really crazy back there. You know that just as well as I do."

"You're safe now, little bird," was the gentle, soothing response, given with a loving smile. "That's all that matters, right?"

In the thickness of Altissia's rainy night, Prompto gave him a look that was otherworldly, a thousand rays of sun, color and sound all at once. The radiance he found inside the singer's eyes was infinite, divine, something he'd give his soul to protect, but at the same time, the sadness inside Prompto's eyes was equally overwhelming. Frightening, almost, pushing Noctis to question the forces that even thought of disturbing his friend's spirit.

Even though they were safe inside Altissia's Inn for the night, with their band mates sharing another room, Prompto found it impossible to rest. Whenever the stars were out of alignment, and the skies shivered, Noctis found it impossible to think of anything but putting them back together. It was true, the hours leading up to their rainy night were volcanic eruptions of chaos, with the band pitted against one of Eos' harshest beasts, but thankfully tranquility wove itself into the night's remaining hours. "Take a deep breath," he urged, gentle, patient, setting a hand on the other's shoulder. The crimson wildfire breaking out on Prompto's face was misinterpreted as an eruption of shyness, fragility from an innocent soul.

"We don't know what's up yet, but we'll figure it out. I promise. Everything's gonna be all right, Prom."

In the night's rain-soaked embers, the singer gave him a look that created the sensation of a blade piercing his flesh. "It _keeps_ happening, Noct," Prompto whimpered, backing away, feeling as though he'd burst if he remained close to the guitarist for another second. Heart racing at the speed of sound, he caught himself in between the present and a volley of memories, horror, adrenaline coursing through him. Fire. Lighting. An eclipse of thunder and rain.

It happened much too fast, the eruption of fire that broke out from his body. The avalanche of chaos, sound and color that enveloped creation. The episode should've been just as simple as all of their other jobs were, but life became a cascade of loud, deafening events in a matter of seconds. The beast towered over a fallen Ignis, Noctis cried out their drummer's name, Prompto-

Prompto bowed his head, eyes swelling with pain, guilt, worry. "What happened to Ignis was my fault," he murmured, his voice like the touch of a feather against the night's torrents. "What if it happens again?" he asked, before Noctis could protest.

The guitarist shook his head, all traces of cheer gone. "It won't," he retaliated, his voice like the edge of a blade, each word wrapped in affection all the while. "We're gonna figure this out. Ignis is fine, pal. We're always gonna be fine."

"What if it's _not_ gonna be fine, Noct? What if I ruin the concert?"

Noctis drew the frightened bird into his arms, setting not just the other's cheeks but his entire body on fire. Silence cradled them for what felt like an eon to Prompto, the only sound filling their universe being the melody of rain. "You really are a handful, you know that?" he asked, tracing the curve of his bundle's back, not at all aware of the fire surging through his friend's veins. But the singer made no move to tear out of Noctis' gasp, remaining still in the embrace made of warmth, memory, kindness.

"Look. You're an even bigger worry wart than Ignis, and that's not something to be proud of. You're gonna be fine, Prom. We've got you. And these powers of yours aren't _that_ bad. Specs thinks they're gifts from the Astrals, and I agree. Makes perfect sense to me."

"How so?" Prompto asked, face buried in the other's chest. Heart aflame and spirit screaming, melting into the closeness, the other's scent, the sweet caress of rain against their corner of the universe. Noctis made it so their foreheads brushed, eyes alive with the night's grace.

"Well, I've always known you weren't human."

Meteoric sadness struck the singer's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the words that followed. "You're too damn amazing to be human," Noctis chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair again. He then pinched the other's freckled cheeks, sunshine surging through him at the sound of his friend's muffled protests. "You've got the stars right here," the guitarist pressed on, caressing the stardust on Prompto's cheeks with a finger. Noctis laid out his points as though they were the obvious bullet points of an elementary math equation.

"Really all the proof you need, but I'll go on. You've got this energy none of us can understand, because we aren't _meant_ to. You've got the greatest voice in all of Eos, which is why you're our singer. There's no one else like you, little bird, because no puny human can even hope to come close to what you are."

"What am I?" was the breathless, tearful response, followed by a jovial nod.

"Amazing."


End file.
